Avila
in the Mortal Realm|founder = Dakila|rulers = Dakila (founder and ruler) Bagwis (king) Daragit (king) Gabriel (sub-king) Almiro (current king)|races = Mulawin Ravena (formely) Taguba (formely) Musang (formely) Periko (formely) Diwata (formely)|type = Monarchy Council (formely)|religion = They believe in Bathalas such as Bathalang Emre, Bathalang Mandarangan, and Diyosang Sandawa. They also believe in Demigods such as Diyosang Magindara.|military = Mulawin Soldiers|sigil = A Mulawin's wings inside of a circle.}} Avila is a fictional location created by GMA Network for the Mulawin saga. It is situated at the very top of Mt. Apo. It is the residence of the Mulawins. It not only appeared in Mulawin installments but also in the 1st book of the 2005 series. It is where Dakila and Bagwis took Danaya and Lira's dead body. It also appeared, but briefly, in the 2016 series. It appeared when Enuo tells Danaya that there aren't just Mulawins in Encantadia but also in the mortal world - in a mountain called Avila. History During the ancient days, Lord Dakila was tasked to take care of the skies. He founded Avila to become the home of an Avian humanoid race, known as the Mulawins. Together with the lords Ravenum, Daragit, and Lumbas, Avila became an abode for the Mulawins to contact with the human world. It is during the reign of Lord Dakila that the Mulawins had first contact with Encantadia, with one of their queens giving him a gift as a token of friendship between the Diwatas and the Mulawins. Dakila appointed Bagwis as the King of Avila. After the reign of Bagwis and the death of Dakila, Avila was governed by a council composed of the following: #Lumbas, a bishop of Avila #Daragit, a Mulawin pureblood #Panabon, a Mulawin Tabon or half-blood #Laab, a Musang tribe leader #Dakdak, a Perico tribe leader #Maningning, a Taguba tribe leader #Rosing, a representative of the human race However, some time after Daragit was proclaimed to lead the council, it was abolished and he placed himself as Avila's second monarch. Almiro, together with some Mulawins, rebelled against Daragit's tyrannical reign. With the help of King Gabriel of Halconia, Avila was liberated, thus proclaiming Almiro as its king, being the son of Aguiluz and Alwina, daughter of King Bagwis. Upon the arrival of Pirena and Lira in Avila, the two are cooperating with the Mulawins to hunt down the Minokawa (or Borona). After the fall of Halconia which resulted the deaths of Rafael, Rashana and Tuka, Almiro later weds Anya as his queen consort of Avila. Uwak-ak is later seen to live in Avila and the only remaing Ravena since Siklab was been banished. Humans are free to go to Avila as the Mulawins are also free to go to the human world, which results to the peaceful unification of Mulawins, Ravenas and humans. Trivia * According to Sir Noel Flores, Avila and Pugad Lawin has the same emblem. Gallery. Avila2005Book1.jpg|Avila in the 2005 series. Avila2005series.png|A room in Avila where Lira was taken in the 2005 series. MVRAVILA.png|Avila in Mulawin vs Ravena. Avila2016.png|Lakan about to land in Avila in the 2016 series. 20170824_214141.png|Homes in Avila. IMG_2350.JPG|The Emblem of both Avila and Pugad Lawin. Category:Lore Category:Locations Category:Stubs